


【翻譯】他的容顏 This is How He Looked

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Conversations, Harry Hart learns how to human, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Kindness, M/M, being a supportive boyfriend, even if you are a demon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 猶太新年到了，而今年是帕西佛必須獨自慶祝的一年。哈利確保那不會發生。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】他的容顏 This is How He Looked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is How He Looked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849465) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 我不是猶太人，但研究到頭昏腦脹了，如果哪裡搞錯的話我先說聲抱歉。這個故事發生在這時間線的一段時間之後。

哈利非常地滿足。大前天晚上他拍了一部棒極的群交片、伊格西成功地製作了一件便裝外套、他找到了一只最了不起的古董鈕扣，然後距離他與帕西佛的第一次約會已快要半年。如果他能吹口哨的話，他會吹的。但那是一項他尚未能掌握的人類技能，所以他改以哼歌替代。

他裁著布料，而伊格西正在把櫥窗擺設得更符合秋天氣息。他抬起頭，在看見帕西佛朝店舖方向走來時揚起大大的笑容。他想要把這布料裁完，也知道對方不會介意在他工作時等一會。門上的鈴鐺響起，帕西佛向伊格西打招呼。

「嘿，帕西佛。Shanah Tovah，」伊格西回道。

「謝謝你，伊格西。」

帕西佛回答的語氣溫柔的不可思議，令哈利抬頭望去。掛在他臉上的笑容同樣地溫柔。他這模樣非常迷人。哈利想要能再看見那樣的笑容千百次。他不知道那幾個字為什麼能讓帕西佛看起來那麼地高興。

「知道幾天後才是，但又想想，可能到時候不會遇見你。」

「我都兩天就來一次。」

那倒是真的，他常常在午餐時間過來，只為了見哈利，給他帶吃的。帕西佛，現在很確定他們在交往了，喜歡給他帶吃的來。哈利對此毫無意見，他廚藝很好。他一時被腦中出現的梅林與帕西佛一起準備正式晚餐的畫面分了心。那會是很棒的一餐的。

「是啊，但你要忙禮拜那些的吧？而我也要外出，黛西有校外教學，只有我也去學校才同意讓梅林參加，那傢伙真的很愛校外教學。說真的，他比那些孩子還要興奮。」

「可愛。」

「是啊，」伊格西哼了一聲。「大部份時候他喜歡告訴那些孩子他們的父母對他們說了哪些謊話。上一次的校外教學，他非常如實地向一個孩子說明他未來的寶貝弟弟是怎麼卡在他媽媽的肚子裡的。」

「如果能親眼看到會很好玩的。」

「是啊會很好玩的。不過話說回來，嘿現在就說新年快樂也很棒啊。」

「現在才九月，伊格西。我想你接下來幾個月裡有很多機會能見到他的。」哈利困惑地看著伊格西。「新年在十二月三十一號。」哈利花了很多年才搞懂人類的曆法，在老家時間運作的方式非常不同，讓你上來時總是忘記這上頭的時間是多麽的線性。

「他是在說猶太新年，哈利，」帕西佛解釋。「那是我們月曆上非常重要的時間。」

「人類有不一樣的月曆？」該死，再學另一種曆法會很困難的。「可是對人類來說時間就是時間。」他無視伊格西的咳嗽聲。他慢慢地在對話中加入各種線索，試著將帕西佛帶到哈利的真相之前，但他很確定帕西佛只是覺得自己說話的方式很奇怪。

「時間有向前走的時間，也有定義我們的時間，」帕西佛解釋。「這是屬於我們一部分的時間，就像我活過的每一段時間。」

「我懂了。所以......shona torval？」哈利試著重複伊格西剛剛說的，但知道自己說的不對。「Shoshanna Torpedo？」他知道這完全不對，也能感覺到從脊椎底端開始堆積的驚慌，因為搞砸了某著對他身旁的人很重要的事。他希望自己閉嘴。「Shannon Torrid。」他看著帕西佛就只是看著自己，能感覺到戰或逃反應即將被觸發。

「沒事的，哈利，」帕西佛安撫道：「就只是我，我不介意。你試了，沒關係的。」

哈利恨自己的人類軀殼依舊如此保留被切斯特用幾十年塑造出的本能反應。他知道自己是安全的，知道帕西佛不可能因為這點是就虐待自己。但仍然，他的腦海深處仍準備著受到傷害。他閉上眼睛，慢慢地呼吸著。「新年快樂，」他說完後睜開雙眼。他沒得到跟伊格西得到的一樣的笑容，但帕西佛臉上有著笑容。

「謝謝你，哈利。我會忙著參加禮拜跟私人的慶祝活動，先說一聲免得你煩惱我怎麼沒來或是沒回覆簡訊。」

「你的表情有著悲傷。」

「這是我最懷念我阿姨與姑姑的時候。我能感覺到她們，但還是與在我身旁一起唸祝禱詞的有著真實肉體的人不同，」帕西佛說。「我父母與其他的親戚幾乎不會注意到那一天，而蘿西今年又太過忙於她的工作。所以今年，對我來說是孤單一人的新年。」

伊格西別有深意地朝他看了過來，但哈利看不懂他是什麼意思。

「那麼，祝你跟你奇怪的月曆愉快，」哈利說。這應該能解除伊格西那奇怪的表情。

結果沒有。

「謝謝。我今天只是過來打聲招呼而已。」帕西佛走過來親了下他的下巴。「祝你有個美好的一天，哈利。」

「我們沒有要出去喝咖啡嗎？」

「今天沒有。」

哈利看著他離開裁縫鋪。「我搞砸了。」

「廢話喔。」伊格西走到門邊把稍後回來的牌子掛上。「上樓去，如何當一名人類的上課時間到了。」

「我當人類當了幾十年了，我大部份時候做得很好，比梅林好太多。」

「是啊，但是你之前沒有過男朋友，雖然那不是吵架，但是一個哎呀，而我們需要幫你看見並學習然後成長，就像個好惡魔。」

哈利跟著他上樓進到辦公室後兩人坐了下來。「是因為我把那個唸得不對嗎？」

「不，哈利，我是說你的確是表現得奇怪，但我們都知道不是因為唸錯的關係，那是因為搞錯了什麼事而擔心其後果的恐慌。是他說了他要一個人過節而你要他玩得愉快。」

「我不懂。」

「那是給男朋友說我能跟你一起過的機會。又或是我能做什麼？」伊格西坐到他身旁。「看，當你跟你關心的人在一起時？你為他們做各種事。不只是晚餐或幫對方製作衣服，而是看見對方的需求貼合那些需求，如果你可以的話。」

「你怎麼知道猶太新年要到了？」

「過去我們家樓下的立文斯太太，她是猶太人。老媽會幫她做頭髮，我記得她煮的那些食物，那些有著堅果的超級棒的餅乾。以前住的公寓有著許多人慶祝不同的節日，我就記得那些事。還有自從我召喚了一隻惡魔後，在維基上讀了操他的多的關於宗教和靈異相關的東西。」

「我不太了解猶太教，也沒關心過。」

「為什麼？」

「他們相信死了就是死了。他們不相信我們。既然他們不是我們工作的一部分，於是那不曾是我想過的事。我是操過一些猶太人啦，但那主要的原因是我差不多操過每一種人類。還有一－」

「不，你不准說完那句話，」伊格西警告。「你永遠不准說完那句話，不管是哪一天我好奇到瘋了去問－你還是永遠不准說完那句話。」

「我知道了。」哈利看向他：「帕西佛在意。比我遇過的那些會在意的人類還要在意。大部分都是口頭應酬，只有足夠讓我們跟他們一起玩樂的一丁點信仰。他的核心是信仰。我沒......我沒有對任何事物有著與他同等的信仰。操的也絕對不會是對束縛著我們的那個混蛋。」

「不會，但哈利你絕對有著信仰。」伊格西抱住他：「對我。對梅林。對你的老二扳倒了一整個王國。對老大。你的信仰很聚焦，而他的較大。」

「所以，這是新年，對他來說很重要？」

「是的。」

「我應該......研究一下。」

「那是個很好的開始，哈利。」

「那麼好。」哈利點頭後走向他的辦公桌，半路時頓住。「那個新年有名字嗎？」

「Rosh Hashanah，」伊格西說。

「嗯～～～，」哈利用食指一個一個敲下字母，回想伊格西唸出的方式猜測是怎麼拼的，好在他的電腦知道他試著打出的是什麼東西。他眨了眨眼睛。「有一大堆搜尋結果。」

「畢竟猶太教又不是飛天麵怪－算是古老的了，不是嗎？」伊格西朝他咧嘴：「就從維基百科開始吧，梅林需要搞懂人類的事情時都從那開始。」

哈利找到那連結然後點了下去。

  
*

哈利按下帕西佛的門鈴。當帕西佛打開門時，哈利把手裡的東西朝他塞了過去：「我帶了蘋果，還有蜂蜜。我本來還要帶羊角來的，但被說了不准殺羊，亞馬遜沒有如我預期的幫上忙。」帕西佛只是看著他，有些茫然。「啊對不能叫那羊角—是sofa。」

帕西佛咬住嘴唇：「是shofar。然後不需要那個，因為我不是我們猶太會堂的吹角者(ba'al tekiah)。」

「好。但是蘋果。蜂蜜。這些沒錯吧？」

「沒錯。」

「很好。拿去。還有Shanah Tovah。」哈利在開車過來的整趟路上都在練習。一次又一次地唸著。「接著贖罪日(Yom Kippur)也很快就要到了，那是很嚴肅的節日對吧？」帕西佛臉上掛著那笑容。他沒接過那袋蘋果，但他正掛著那溫柔的笑容。哈利在整個人類史上操過許多美麗的人，然而沒有一個能跟掛著那個溫柔笑容的帕西佛同等閃亮。

「那是很嚴肅的節日沒錯，」帕西佛回道。「但今天是快樂的節日。」

「你願意收下這些蘋果嗎？」

「一整袋對我一個人來說真的是很多，」帕西佛說。

「這是為了一個甜蜜的新年。我想要你有個甜蜜的新年。越多蘋果讓你有越多甜蜜的空間。蜂蜜是好的蜂蜜，不是那種從蜜蜂熊裡擠出來的。那種瓶子總是不知為何令我心煩。」帕西佛終於把東西接了過去，哈利稍微鬆了口氣。「你很難過你今天要一個人過。我可以......你可以不用一個人？」

「我會很歡迎你今天的陪伴的。進來吧，一起吃點蘋果。」

「你不用出門嗎？去做禮拜什麼的？」

「我會去但你不用一起去。我也可以跳過今年不去。」

帕西佛願意那麼做，只為了與他待在一塊，令哈利困惑，以他沒想過的方式溫暖了他，晚點他再處理那個問題。「根據研究，我很確定我不會被拒絕在門外。我能跟你一起去。」

「歡迎所有一切，」帕西佛說：「又不是說會有雷電霹到你身上。」

哈利哼了一聲：「你都不知道呢。」

「我們可以用走的過去，先讓我把這些收到廚房。」哈利在門廊上等著，當帕西佛出來後他們牽著手出發。經過教堂時鐘聲響起，哈利在帕西佛的視線之外朝它甩了個中指。

人們聚集在會堂外頭，哈利看著眾人熱情地與帕西佛打招呼。很好，人們喜歡他，看見他的價值。就如他們應當的。哈利被介紹給一對年長的男人，他們是阿姨與姑姑的朋友。他們對他露出大大的笑容。

「很高興認識你們，」哈利與他們握手，而他們只是盯著他不放。

「很漂亮的衣服，很像我們的男孩過去這幾年穿的。」

「我是他的裁縫，」哈利慢慢地說。他們眼中的閃光很嚇人。很少有人類令他害怕。

「只是他的裁縫？」其中一名老人說，實實在在地用拐杖戳著他。

「也是我的男朋友，他沒信教，但還是為了我想到這來，所以你們兩個對他好一點，」帕西佛警告他們。

他們的目光變得更像要把他活吞入肚了。「好哇，男朋友嘛？你有好好地對待伊萊恩的男孩嗎？」

「我在努力，」哈利只回答的出這個。「我們該進去了吧？」他看著他們全走進去，深吸了口氣等著那棟建築的抗議，或是更直接一點地被雷劈。

但他沒被天打雷劈。事實上那會堂似乎還微微發著光，每面牆都哼唱著。太奇怪了，他停了下來。

「哈利？」帕西佛看向他。

「這裡有洗手間嗎？」哈利低聲問：「不想在禮拜做到一半時站起來。」

「沿著那條走廊，左邊第三道門。」

哈利點頭後匆忙走了過去。他飛快地打給梅林。「梅林，這棟建築很高興我進到這裡。」

「你操它了？」

「我才不會在至聖節日當天操一座猶太會堂。」哈利打了個顫，「我不喜歡聖這個字。」

「那是個噁心的字，」梅林說。「所以那棟建築很高興。你覺得如何？」

「我跟他一起來讓帕西佛很高興，而那令我感到滿足。你谷歌的快點，不然他要以為我到最能安慰他的地方所做的第一件事是拉屎—那可不是個好印象。」

「嗯。我想那棟建築應該是在慶祝你在世界之初即存在。它感激你一切所見。」

「什麼鬼？」

「我不知道！我就找到這個。現在去跟你男朋友排排坐一起聽希伯來文禱詞。」

「你真沒用。」

「咬我啊。」

哈利掛上電話，連忙趕回到帕西佛身邊。那建築看起來認為他待在這很棒令他徹底不安。儀式開始了，他跟著帕西佛動作。那說實在挺令人不解又有些無聊，於是他看著其他人，觀察著建築工藝。計畫下禮拜的縫製。那倒是挺悅耳，他暗想。以新年來說他更偏好許多香檳的參與。

他聽見帕西佛的聲音宏亮響起，於是看了過去。他的臉上又一次掛著那溫柔的笑容。哈利忘了其他一切，只是看著帕西佛。他真令人驚嘆。

如果他沒在一開始就為了一切躍下，他會僅僅為了看見這男人的笑容躍下的。

結束時，帕西佛轉向他，將哈利的手帶到唇邊，親吻他的指節。「我希望你沒感覺太無聊。」

「一點也不，」哈利保證道：「我找到機會看著你。」

「要回我那一起吃點你帶給我的蘋果嗎？」

哈利正要同意時，一根枴杖戳到了他身上。「你們兩個要來我們這，吃大餐。讓我們好好瞭解你男朋友。」

帕西佛嘆氣：「我認為我們已經有計畫了？」

「不你們沒有，不然我告訴他你小時候－」

「我們很高興能加入你們，」帕西佛飛快地答道。他瞄向哈利。

「我們很高興能加入你們，」哈利同意。「你能告訴我伊萊恩與魯絲的事。她們聽起來超火爆。」

「噢我能說的故事可多了。你玩橋牌嗎？」

「我玩，雖然我更擅長拉密牌(Rummy)。」哈利朝他們微笑：「順便一提，Shonah Tovah。」

「謝謝你，孩子，走吧，好讓我們敲詐你。跟你說說這傢伙的事，給你看照片。那些他的父母不可能做的事。」

哈利揚起嘴角。「我很想看那些照片。」

帕西佛呻吟：「真是個豐富的新年，太棒了。」

「會很棒的！」哈利回答，急切地想要更多他男友的資訊。當他們離開時，那建築釋放最後一道快樂的顫動。

那太詭異了，但他能適應的。如果來這能讓他的人類快樂，哈利會回來的。因為伊格西是對的，貼合他們的需求，是件很好的事。

  
  



End file.
